I need a little more light
by Kindred01
Summary: Man in the Moon promised him Jack and they took his promise away and Pitch become bitter and angry.
1. Chapter 1

He spent 300 years watching Jack Frost, and before that he spent 10 years watching Jackson Overland Frost for the Man in the Moon. He watched the boy grow watched him and he entertain the young children and protect his sister even when kids older than him would beat him up he would still get back up and fight back "The boy is perfect for Frost, even his name fits." Pitch tells the man. The yellow face man smiled as he watched the brown haired boy pushed himself up after a large kid punched him.

"Ummm I like that he would do anything to protect his sister and the other young kids, he would almost make Spring Spirit to."

"You got one of those the rabbit…Remember?" Pitch said dully, The Man in the Moon chuckled as he looked up at Pitch as the Nightmare King watched Jackson hand a small coin pouch back to a young boy and smiled at him ruffling his hair.

"You want him don't you?"

"I've watched him for a long time, he has a beautiful soul." Rounding over the yellow face man grinned at Pitch

"All that darkness and you want a little more light." Pitch frowned at him

"I never asked for the darkness." Pitched as his eyed went back to the boy, he was now limping home with his sister.

"Umm true. I tell you what I will let you have my Ice Prince if you limit your Nightmares Pitch and think about joining the Guardian." The Nightmare King looked back at the man and frowned

"Blackmail my old friend now how unlike you." Pitch hissed as he stood up "Alright find for the Ice Prince." Pitch said as he walked off

"Until we meet again."

Pitch even watched as the boy saved his sister from the cracking ice on the lake…how fitting… he thought as the boy feel thought the ice and into the icy cold water. He felt bad he had seen many good men and women die but to see a child die it was hard to see. Once the ice had frozen over and Jackson Overland Frost took his last breath Pitch started to walk over to the lake when the moon light fell on him and Pitch froze and tilted his head up at the large around moon "What do you mean I can't take him now?" Pitch frowned "I guess your right fine but I will come back for him." and with that Pitch disappeared leaving the scared spirit to come to term to his new life.

But after another 150 years of the Man in the Moon stopping him from claiming Jack Frost. He kept saying 'He isn't ready.' Or 'He needs more time.' In the end Pitch screamed at the Man in the Moon "When will he be ready 150 years have passed and you have denied me the simple things, friendship, love and joy, laughter. No you gave it to the others but me… me you denied me this a simple thing why! When will he be ready?" He cried, the yellow face man played with the string on his jacket before looking up at the Nightmare King

"He will never be ready…for you."

His anger and hate grew in the next 150 years as he stalked Jack Frost waiting for his chances to speak to the boy and to weaken the Guardians. But when he had a chances to speak to Jack he blew all when the boy yelled at him and Pitch yelled back and hurt him. He let his anger towards the Man in the Moon and those Guardians poison what they could have had. But he left knowing once the last light was dealt with he would come back for Jack and try to speak to him.

But that didn't work out for him either and that left Pitch alone in his darkness with his own chance of light fading, until the idea of the Black Arrow came back to his head like the one he used on Sandy "Though the heart." Pitch whispered to himself as a smile grew on his face as he realised that is what he was going to do. "If I can't have a 'little more light' then I will have a little more darkness!" Pitch yelled out to the moon above him "You will know loss when I take your Ice Prince and make him my Snow Queen!"

He began to wonder if he shouldn't have lied to Pitch if he kept his promises and let the Nightmare King have the boy to being with then Pitch's loneliest and darkness consume him with hate and anger. He sighed sadly knowing that he won't be able to stop Pitch from shooting that arrow but maybe-maybe he could save Jack's light and in turn it might save Pitch.

It was a year after the battle with Pitch and Jack was all smiles and grins as he played with children at his lake creating snow balls and an ice castles for them to play with. But he notices a fearling moving around the lake and he frowned as he threw a snow all at hit sending it on its way. So when the children were called home Jack make sure they all went home safely. Jamie looked at him and saw Jack looking around worried clear on his eyes "Jack what's wrong?" He asked, the snow white haired spirit looked around at him and smiled

"Nothing it's just me… look take this."

"North's Orb?" Jamie asked looking confused at the snow globe placed in his hand, Jack nodded

"Yeah, if… if you see something you don't like use it okay." He said as he kissed Jamie on the forehead and flew out the window.

Jack was right to be fearful when he saw the fearling because as night fall fell North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth turned up at the lake. He frowned as he watched them "Guy's what is going on?" Jack asked as he walked over to them

"Manny say Pitch is back." North said, the Ice Prince stopped and frowned

"The fearling… I knew something was wrong." He whispered as the sound of hooves make very one stiffen as they looked around at the black sand horses appear and surrounded them.

Something shot though the storm and into Jack's back though his hair. The white haired Spirit let out a scream of pain as his bright blue eyes widen in pain and fear. Thought the dark storm Pitch walked though grinning at the Guardians "It's so good of you to come to the coronation." He told them. Jack's scream burned their ear drum as they watched the black sand cover the white haired spirit as his blue orbs were screwed up in pain as he arched his back in pain as he tried to fight the darkness that was seeping through his body and appearing under his skin like hideous black veins. "Don't fight it Jack let the darkness take over and become your soul." Pitch grinned as he stood there grinning from ear to ear as the screams become choking sobs and then there was nothing as the black sand block the other Guardians from view.

"JACK!" Bunny cried out as he tried to get pass the sand but only to been stung by the black grain

"Oh this is perfect." Pitch smiles as he watches the Guardians watch in horror as it seem hours before the sand storm faded finally revealing Jack hovering in the air that beautiful snowy what hair was now dark as night. He hung limp as Pitch walked over to Jack and scooped him up

"Pitch don't do this, he's still young." North plead, the Nightmare king smirked as he pulled Jack closer to him and nuzzled the top of his head

"Oh North you foolish fat man if you only knew how much I've wanted this boy for 311 years." He purred as he pressed his lips to the top of Jack's forehead and watched how Bunny snarled at him.

Pitch smirked as a Fearling handed over Jack's staff into the man's hand as he held Jack with the other hand as the young spirit groaned in a gain. His mind had become feverish with nightmares and all around Jack knew they were trying poison and take over his mind, this made making Tooth whimper wanting to help the young boy "You can thank our dear old friend for this, I am sure he will tell you why. You will be seeing us soon once my Queen is up to it." He chuckled "I might even invite you the wedding." He said before disappearing in another sand storm.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a years since any of the guardian's saw Jack, Pitch had kept him away from very one as he spent time with his new Snow Queen. In that time no one knows what was happing to him but they all feared what Pitch was doing to their Jack. North had yelled at the Man in the Moon and the whole story came out about how Pitch choose Jack to take the mantle as Jack Frost and how the Man in the Man promises Jack to the Nightmare king and it was loneliness and darkness had consumed Pitch "I'm sorry my friends I have made an error with Pitch." Was he words but that did not comfort the guardians. They were quiet for a long time half year unknowing what to do, do they go and try and save Jack or do they leave him to Pitch. But then Jamie when missing and panic set in.

Jamie remember shadows along the wall of his bed room and then a cold dread filled him, he went to grab the snow glob that stood by his head side table the only thing he has of Jack. But the black sand took him before he could even place his fingers tips on the glass ball. It was just darkness that he saw nothing but darkness and for the first time since he met Jack he was scared of that darkness and what was in it.

He's eyes flew open and he bolted up right his skin felt hot like he woke up from a nightmare and he realised he was still in his nightmare as he looked around the dark palaces of the Nightmare King "Look how sweet you are laying there scared and shivering it is a wonderful sight." Came Pitch's voice, Jamie looked around the dark lair but only saw a few stray light beams here and there and cages swinging.

"I…I'm not afraid of you Pitch." Jamie said as he pushed himself up. The dark haired spirit moved into the light and smile down at him. The young boy reminded him of Jack and he wondered if he need another black arrow…I want to see what Jack will do… his inner voice told him

"No? Well we need to work on that don't we." He said as he turned his head "My dearest one I want you to meet Jamie." Pith said as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. The young boy looked up to see a jet black and rich purple eyes.

"J…Jack." The boy whispered as he looked up at once was the Spirit of fun.

Jack looked down at the boy in front of him, he tilted his head to the side the boy was just that a boy and child nothing special about him he was small with messy brown hair and large brown eyes "Jack this is the Last Light." Pitch smiled

"I'm not the Last Light anymore!" Jamie snapped at him, the Nightmare king chuckled as he walked up to Jamie and ruffled his hair before pushing him back to the ground before walking over to Jack, the dark haired teen flinched as he watched his lover push a child to the floor without care or thought. Jamie pushed himself back up and held his arm that was now throbbing with how he landed on it. He turned his head to look at Jack and watched Pitch warp his arms around the ice spirit, he placed his hand on Jack's face and ran down his fingers over the pale cheek to the gentle curve of his chin and turned his head up to him

My beautiful Snow Queen." He whispered as he kissed him. Jack wasn't wearing his blue hoodie any more is was a thin black hoodie and he was wearing really dark blue jeans that were a bit to hugging.

When Pitch pulled away from Jack and stood behind him and stood liked a shadow that was its own master "Jack do you remember me?" Jamie pleaded as he held his hurt arm the young boy was being to think he broke it Jack walked up to him and looked into the young round face of the boy and reached out and touched the child's skin and smiled sadly at him

"No." Jack whisper and the words hurt him and he didn't know why and by looking at the hurt look on boy's face made him hurt him more. Pitch laughed behind him and for the first time since his awakening he was being to feel that there was a little too much dark and cold in his life

"Jack please you have to remember me! Don't let him hurt me!" Jamie begged, Jack turned to Pitch who stood there smirking but this smirk was a large and it make his eyes look insane and the only time he ever seen that look when he was talking about how he killed one of the Guardians. A young boy who was new to the Guardians and how he snuffed out his light.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you." Pitch chuckled as he looked at his Snow Queen.

Standing back up Jack spun in shepherd hook in his hand before he pointed it at the small child. Stumbling back on the cold stone floor with a thud the boy looked back up at Jack with tears filling his eyes "J…Jack please- please." He cried. The ice spirit pointed his hook at Jamie and stood there looking at the large brown eyes water. Pitch watched wondering what Jack will do and smirked at the child's fear the feeling of that fear was wonderful. What Pitch didn't see was Jack's eyes flickering from purple to blue as he looked at Jamie. "Jack remember the snow fights! Remember when Pitch tried to hurt me because I stilled believed!" He cried as the tears broke passed his eye lashes and rolled down his cheeks.

Jack stood there frozen as memories of Jamie and him playing on the pond in the winter spinning around on the ice and having fun, dozens of snow ball fights and ice forts and ice slides. the finely memory that hit him was Jamie finely believing in Jack the first person in 300 years and that made Jamie special to him. In the end those purple eyes finely changed back to blue. "I remember." Jack whispered as he dropped his hook and Pitch looked up his eyes widening as he was Jack drop to his knees and looked at Jamie "Oh god Jamie I'm so sorry." Jack whispered as he watched the young boy push himself up and ran to Jack and let the spirit hold him.

Pitch shook his head as he watched Jack stand up still holding the frighten child in his arms "Jack…" Pitch started to say when he saw the blue eyes look up at him and it caught in his chest he never thought he would miss those blue orbs but he has "Your eyes?" The Nightmare king whispered, and he knew that the Black Arrow's poison has failed …because of a child…

"You will never again ask me to hurt a child or any one Pitch. Tell me is your heart that dark you would let me go down with you?" Jack hissed at him as he held the small child

"Jack I…I just wanted you. That is all I ever wanted." He whispered at the watched the Spirit rub his hands on Jamie's back as the boy whimpered

"I'm going to take Jamie home and then I want to talk." Jack told him as he turned to walk away from the man "And no more Dark Arrow!" He growled angrily as he disappeared into the dark.

It wasn't long before Jack had Jamie back in his home and in his bed under the kid's soft blankets. He sat on the bed and looked down at the child's face and wiped his tears away. "I am so sorry Jamie." He whispered as he took the boy's broken arm and ran his hand along the arm making it made Jamie gasp at the cold feeling that spread though his body. As he pulled his hand away the boy moved his arm and blinked in shock at it no longer hurt and he could move it

"H…how?"

"Not sure how, I just knew I could." He smiled softly at him, "I want you to go and see North, tell him what happens and he will look after you." He smiled sadly at him, he knew he did something he wasn't meant to have done and he knew the boy couldn't stay here anymore.

"Why?" He asked looking up to him

"In case I can't stop Pitch this time." He lied as he kissed him on the forehead.

He watched Jamie pick up the snow glob and then throw it, he stood there looking back at Jack "If I go to North I can't come back can I?" Jack shook his head

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered, Jamie hugged him as Jack hugged him back

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will." He told him as Jamie walked into the portal to North's work shop. Then it closed and guilt started to hurt Jack as he looked around the room before he slipped through the window and flew back to Pitch.


End file.
